We'll Never Be Apart
by apocalypse-sex
Summary: Dave loves John alot but how is he going to react when John can't take it anymore?
1. Chapter 1

Dave looked over at the boy laying next to him. He studied that familiar face, every single one of his cute freckles. He found his hand and grabbed hold of it, he never wanted to let this boy go. His name was John, and he was Dave's John. Dave loved him more than anyone or anything in the world. He started to run his fingers up and down John's scars and just scabbing cuts. It broke his heart when he found out John did this, but it didn't change how he felt about him. John started to wiggle around waking up.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Dave greeted him warmly.

"Ehsjfh" John closed his eyes, rolled over, and pulled the blanket over his head again.

"No, we have to leave, come on get ready. Don't make me get you out of bed."

"Ugh, fine." John sat up and crawled out of bed, walking to his closet to change his clothes for the day. After getting changed, Dave was there waiting to greet him with a good morning kiss.

"Breakfast is on the table." Dave told him giving him one last kiss before jumping into the shower.

John walked into the living room to see a plate full of eggs, bacon, and two slices of toast. He also saw a glass of apple juice sitting there, he sighed a sigh of happiness and thought to himself how lucky he was to have Dave. He knew that Dave loved him a lot and even when he found out about your self-harming, he still stuck around. You sat at the table thinking back to that night.


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback

_You and Dave were lying in a field looking up at the night sky hand in hand. Dave leaned over and kissed you. The kisses grew more passionate and Dave started to slide his hand up your shirt. Panic echoed through your as Dave began to take off your shirt, you broke the kiss and pulled away._

"_John I'm sorry, I thought you were ready…"_

"_I am ready. I just-"at that moment you burst into tears, unable to catch your breath. Dave crawled towards you and wrapped you up in his arms and let you cry until you were calm enough to tell him what was wrong._

"_Dave I need to tell you something but I don't know how to say it so I'll just show you."_

_You proceeded to take off your shirt and pants. Dave looked at you in shock, his heart sinking in pain. Your body was covered in cuts; your arms, your thighs, and your shoulders. You started crying again as you said, "This is why I pulled away, I didn't want you to see the monster I really am."_

_Dave motioned for you to come towards him. You sat in his lap as he wrapped you up in his arms, keeping your head close to his heart._

"_John you're not a monster, but I wish you would've told me."_

"_I wanted to Dave, I really did, but I couldn't risk losing you."_

_Dave turned your head so you were looking at him._

"_John I would never leave you, I- I love you."_

"_You do?"_

"_Yes I do, I love you a lot John."_

"_I love you too Dave."_

_After that Dave spent the whole night kissing every single one of your scars and your cuts._

You were suddenly brought back to reality as you heard the bedroom door close. The night that Dave had seen your scars was also the night he had first said he loved you. Dave cane out of the bedroom newly dressed and showered.

"How was breakfast my love?" He asked in his cute little tone.

"It was delicious as usual, thank you."

Dave chugged down the rest of his AJ gave you a kiss and exchanged I love yous before leaving for work.


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare

You thought you should probably get ready to go to work but as you glanced at the clock you realized you didn't have enough time. You called into work and told them you had had a family emergency and wouldn't be able to come in, they said they understood and they would see you when it was all dealt with. You walked back into your room, curled up in your bed and fell asleep, only to have the same reoccurring nightmare that was all too real.

_You were walking home late at night and you were making sure to be cautious of your surroundings as you walked past all the dark alley ways. You didn't notice the group of men waiting there for you, watching you. They dragged you into the alley and started beating you up, taking turns, like it was some sort of game. The biggest one picked you up off the ground, and pushed you against the wall, pulled off your pants and raped you. You were crying and begging someone to help you but they were all too busy laughing. After the man was done he pushed you on the ground and gave you one last kick in the ribs before taking your clothes, leaving you alone and helpless. You sat in that alley for hours crying, you kept asking yourself why? Why did it have to be me?_

You woke up, jolting straight up in your bed tears streaming down your face. This fucking nightmare has consumed your life, there's no escaping what happened that night. You think to yourself about how much easier it would be if you weren't around. No more pain, no more nightmares, no more disappointing Dave when you relapsed. You quickly glanced at the clock, it was 4 pm. Dave would be home in no more than three hours, you had a decision to make and you needed it make it now. You thought it'd be best to start off with a note to Dave, he deserved it didn't he? You grabbed the nearest pad of paper and a pen and quickly started writing to him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Dave,_

_First off I want you to know that I love you so much and you've completely changed my life. You accepted me scars and all. You held me through all the rough nights and calmed me down after every nightmare. I know I never told you what they were about but I think it's probably time to tell you; around five years ago I was raped in an alley on my way home from work late at night._

You stopped to blink away the tears that were spilling out of your eyes onto the paper blurring the words.

_They beat me and then raped me… After that they took my clothes and left me there. I relive that night every fucking day of my life; nothing ever takes away the pain that they caused me. I'm done Dave, I'm so done. I let you down every time I relapse, I know I do. Just never forget how much I love you okay? Don't bother looking for me because but the time you find me, I will have already jumped._

_Love always, _

_John_

You sat there bawling your eyes out just thinking about Dave's face when he reads this. You start pacing around the room and you end up in the bathroom, you look around at all the things you'll never see again. You pick up Dave's cologne and smell the comforting smell you know all too well. Then you see the razor sitting on the counter, you pick it up and drag it across your skin. The coldness of the blade surprises you but the sight of the new cute leaves you at ease. You open the medicine cabinet door. You take out the bottle of pain killers and dumped some in your hands and swallowed them all at once. You look at the clock again 6:30 pm, fuck you needed to leave; you put on some shoes and started running down the street to the one place you knew would take you out of your misery.

**A/N: Sorry the first couple chapters have been short I promise the next one will be longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dave was on his way home humming to the radio. It had been such a long day at work but he was always excited to see John. He walked in the front door and yelled out playfully, "Honey I'm home!" but no one answered, that was strange. "John? John, where are you?" and then Dave saw the note sitting on the counter. He walked over and picked it up, within the first few lines Dave's heart was racing and when he reached the end he was already in tears. The realization hit him harder than a train could; this was a goodbye note from his one true love. "_Don't bother looking for me because by the time you find me I'll have already jumped_."

Dave repeated that in his head trying to figure it out. Jump… jump… jump, and then he realized John was going to jump off the Brooklyn Bridge. Dave didn't have any time to waste he knew he had to run there and hope John hadn't jumped yet. Dave took off running while tears rolled down his face.

You were feet away from the bridge; you could see it quickly approaching with each step you took. Your heart was beating faster and faster, you thought it was going to explode out of your chest. You were now standing in front of the bridge; you hoisted yourself up onto the ledge and looked down at the raging water below, the wind rushing around you as if it was calling you to jump. In a second it'll all be over, the nightmares, the memories, it'll all be peaceful again.

Dave was quickly approaching the bridge, he saw John standing on the ledge. He didn't think his legs could run any faster. He started to call out your name

"John, John, John don't do this, don't you dare do this!"

You could hear the hurt and shakiness in his voice.

"John please don't do this. I know you think that things would be better off if you were gone but they won't. I'll miss you like crazy. Please don't jump; I love you, please…"

This isn't fair, this isn't fair! This was supposed to be easy, you never wanted to hurt Dave you looked at him thinking about all the good memories you guys had shared. Dave looked up at you waiting for a reply, all you could do was mouth a quick goodbye and let go of the railing, your body falling into the violent water below.

Dave rushed over to the railing and saw as John's body hit the water, tears automatically rushed to his eyes. Dave took out his phone and called 911.

"911 what is your emergency?"

Dave started to cry harder than before.

"Sir, I'm going to need for you to calm down and tell me what happened."

Dave collected himself as much as he could and in barely a whisper told the operator that his boyfriend had just jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge.

"We're sending someone right now."

Dave watched as the ambulances and police officer showed up. He was asked to give a statement and he did. The costal guards recovered John's body. Dave watched in horror as they zipped John up into a body bag. The police officer came over to apologize for your loss. The night then became very silent when all the sirens drove off into the night. Dave didn't want to move or say anything to anyone anymore he was in absolute shock. Words kept playing in his head telling him that he didn't do a good enough job to save you and the image of your body hitting the water was going to haunt him forever. It was getting dark out but Dave didn't care, he couldn't move. Eventually Dave got up; his face coated in tears, and started to walk home. He looked at the ground and watched as people brushed by. Occasionally someone would spit out a "how you doing Dave?" or a "whatcha been up to?" but he didn't have enough energy to answer. Dave opened the front door to his cold and now lonely house. He walked straight into the bedroom, put on one of John's old shirts and crawled into bed crying till he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning when Dave woke up reality kicked back in, yesterday had really happened. John's not coming back; you'll never see him again. You felt an empty pang in your chest. You got up and walked to the bathroom where you saw blood and a variety of pills scattered all over the floor. You got a rag and cleaned up the blood and threw all the remaining pills away. You decided you'd call into work for today and probably for the next week, tell them you had an important family matter to take care of, it was something like that. After you called in you went to take a shower. You took off John's old shirt and stripped yourself from your underwear. The hot water burned your body but it was like you couldn't feel anything at all. You put some soap in your hands and lathered it throughout your hair; you also washed your body off. Afterwards you sat on the tiled bottom of the shower letting the warm water run down your face. The water eventually turned cold as you stood up and turned it off. You grabbed your towel, dried yourself off, and put on another one of John's shirts. You walked out in the living room, no one to run up and great you, tell you they love you or that they loved breakfast. You poured yourself a bowl of cereal and munched on it in silence, and then strangely there was a knock on the door. You opened it to reveal a young lady standing there.

"Hi Dave, you probably don't remember me but I'm Nepeta, I heard about your loss and I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about what happened, so I brought you these flowers to liven up your home."

"Well thank you Nepeta," you said as you took the flowers.

"Alright I'll just be on my way then."

And with that she left. You thought that was strange and you had no recollection or ever meeting or seeing that girl before. You decided that you needed to go refill up on your prescription considering they were all over the floor earlier. You slid on some shoes and pants and grabbed your keys; you wanted to avoid as many people as you could today.

You pull up to the pharmacy, walk inside, and hand them the prescriptions and they tell you it'll be about a 30 minute wait, ha figures. You tell them alright and continue to browse through the shelves. There was nothing you needed in here so you walked outside and sat on the curb next to the old man you always see sitting there.

"Hey you. Where's your guy I always see you with... Egbert?"

"He uh died last night sir, suicide."

"Oh sunny I'm so-"

At that moment something inside of you snapped. You picked up the nearest trashcan and threw it as hard as you cold. Why did John have to do this to you? You were so empty inside; John was the only person you had left in your life. Your whole family gone. John was the thing keeping you together. You thought you were the thing keeping John together.

You went back into the pharmacy and walked quickly to the back, paid for the medication and said a quick goodbye. You got in your car and just drove. You didn't want to go back to that house. The house that now mocked you with all of John's belongings. Something told you to drive by the bridge. You parked your car and took a deep breath before you opened up the car door and got out. It was cold outside but you didn't care. You looked up and thought you saw John standing there looking at you smiling but you knew he wasn't standing there; you knew he wasn't really there.


	7. Chapter 7: The end

**A/N: Sorry I've been taking forever to update this is the last one though so it's all good uwu**

You dragged yourself into the house, it was 12 am, way later then you expected it to be. You saw the blinking light on your answering machine, you pressed the button and the same familiar perky voice from the other day started speaking. "Hey Dave its Nepeta, I just wanted to let you know you're not alone. I know goodbyes are hard trust me, I know. When I had to say goodbye to Karkat… oh but never mind me, just know you can always call me whenever you need." The fact that someone cared enough to leave you this message was comforting but also frustrating. She didn't understand how you felt! No one did. All you knew was that you wanted John back and you wanted him back now. You walked back out the front door, got in your car and pulled it into the garage. You shut the garage door, rolled up your car windows, and locked your doors. As time grew you could feel the on the carbon monoxide swallowing the clean air around you. You were getting sleepy and could barely keep your eyes open. You whispered, "I'll see you soon my love" before closing your eyes and letting your life go.

The next morning Nepeta thought it would be a good idea to drop by Dave's and see if he had gotten her message. As she walked up to the door and raised her hand to knock on the door she noticed that it was already open. She opened the door the rest of the way and peaked in "Dave? Dave are you here?" Nepeta walked in cautiously and started looking around for Dave but it was apart he wasn't here. As she was about to leave she heard a faint buzzing noise coming from what sounded like the back of the house, Nepeta followed the noise to the garage door. She opened the door and saw the car running and a lifeless Dave sitting there. Nepeta stared in horror and stumbled out to get her phone. She dialed 911 and told them there had been a suicide. Nepeta sat on the couch waiting for the ambulance and police officers to show up. When they got there they ask Nepeta what had happened and she told them she had come to check in on you and the front door was unlocked, and then she heard the car running and found you. Nepeta watched as they took your lifeless body and put you in a body bag on the stretcher, tears rolled down her face. They loaded you up on the ambulance and drove off, the sirens fading away from where Nepeta was standing.

_You were with John now, everything would be okay, you were sure of it._


End file.
